The show must go on
by clems077
Summary: Premier Noël de George Weasley sans son jumeau ou comment Angelina Johnson lui redonna goût à la vie. OS.


**Auteur :** Clems077

**Titre : **The show must go on.

**Raiting : **K

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour raconter cette courte histoire.

**Résumé : **Depuis la mort de Fred, George vit dans un état second : il ne parle à personne, ne regarde personne, ne s'intéresse à rien... Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, s'accrochant à l'espoir que tout ce qu'il vit depuis la bataille finale n'est qu'un effroyable cauchemar dont il finira par se réveiller. Mais celui-ci semblant sans fin, il fait en sorte d'oublier tout souvenir qui le rattache à son frère pour ne pas souffrir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce OS a pour origine un concours sur un forum pour Noël (d'où le contexte). Il y avait à ce concours plusieurs personnages au choix sur lequel on devait centrer notre OS, j'ai choisi de prendre Fred et George Weasley et l'histoire m'est venu d'elle-même. Ayant gagné ce concours et reçu des commentaires assez positifs dessus, j'ai décidé de le corriger un peu et de le publier. Je n'avais plus publié de fanfictions depuis longtemps alors j'étais plutôt heureuse de le faire même si j'appréhendais un peu (peur irrationnelle, bonjour!). Je remercie donc ceux qui m'ont donné le courage de franchir le pas. J'espère en tout cas que ce OS vous plaira. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>« The show must go on. »<strong>

En me réveillant ce matin là je m'attendais presque à le trouver là, étendu sur son lit avec la bouche grande ouverte. Je m'attendais presque à marcher sur nos affaires que nous n'avions pas eu le courage de ranger la veille lorsque je me lèverai. Je m'attendais presque à voir trainer sur le sol des paquets de dragées vides que nous avions dévorés en fantasmant sur nos futures inventions. Je savais que cela n'était qu'une impression mais je ne pus cependant pas m'empêcher de garder les yeux fermés aussi longtemps que possible : je voulais que cette impression reste. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et voir la réalité. Je savais cependant que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement ainsi, espérant qu'il soit toujours là. J'inspirais longuement et une agréable odeur de cuisine me parvint. Autrefois cela m'aurait fait baver d'envie et je me serais précipité dans la cuisine après l'avoir secoué pour qu'il me suive. Je soupirai lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la chambre. Comprenant que cela signifiait que l'on m'attendait pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ouvris les yeux. Par habitude je me tournai vers son lit avant de me souvenir et de détourner le regard. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir puis je me décidai à me lever.

Je sentais leurs regards se poser sur moi alors que je descendais les escaliers. Je n'y fis pas attention : c'était la même chose tous les matins depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Je m'assis sur la seule chaise libre restante puis, sans leur accorder un regard, je pris un bol que je remplis distraitement de café. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient, je savais qu'ils voulaient que je les regarde, que je leur sourie, que je leur parle. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. Chacun d'eux me rappelait des souvenirs que je voulais oublier. Je manquai de m'étrangler en buvant mon café quand je réalisai que la maison toute entière me rappelait ces souvenirs. Je fus alors pris d'une brusque envie de sortir. Je me levai de table et me ruai dehors aussi vite qu'il me l'était permit mais, lorsque j'y parvins, je sus que ce n'était pas juste une envie de prendre l'air qui m'était venue. Je devais partir. Je devais quitter la maison. Je devais les quitter. Je revins à l'intérieur aussi rapidement que j'étais sorti, je me doutais que tous me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête et, comme à mon habitude, je ne m'en souciai pas : peut être l'avais-je réellement perdue. Je montais les escaliers en courant et ouvris la porte de ma chambre avec violence. J'attrapai un manteau, le premier qui me tombait sous la main, et je transplannai.

J'atterris sur une plage du sud de l'Angleterre. Les yeux clos, j'humais les embruns avec délice. Le soleil m'éclairait le visage et un vent frais me sifflait dans les oreilles, atténuant le bruit des flots. J'appréciai ces sensations, cette lumière qui m'éblouissait, ce vent qui me piquait la peau et cet air froid hivernal qui m'envahissait : tout cela me donnait l'impression d'être vivant. L'impression seulement car je savais que je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Je ne tenais encore debout que grâce à lui car j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il aurait voulut que je continue de vivre. C'était d'ailleurs ce que mon plus jeune frère s'employait à m'aider à faire depuis près de six mois, en vain. Alors que j'inspirais une nouvelle fois l'air iodé, j'eus l'étrange idée d'ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vis me saisi. Cette plage n'était pas n'importe quelle plage. Nous y étions allés accompagnés de l'équipe qui avait accepté de nous suivre dans notre folle idée de radio pirate. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs déferla sur moi, des rires, des cris, des disputes… Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Je transplannai à nouveau, m'éloignant de cette plage désormais maudite.

Je me retrouvai cette fois au beau milieu d'un village et je serrai les dents devant ma propre bêtise. Comment transplanner dans un endroit où il n'était jamais allé si j'avais été avec lui à chaque moment de notre vie ? Il n'y avait pas un endroit que je connaissais qui ne me rappelait pas son souvenir. Le village dans lequel j'avais transplanné ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il n'était autre que celui où vivait une de mes meilleures amies, une qui l'avait aimé. Je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir de nouveau lorsque la porte de la maison face à moi s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une jeune femme de mon âge. Bien que je ne regardais plus vraiment les gens qui étaient autour de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer avec attention. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés comme si elle n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours, ses yeux étaient rougis à cause des larmes qu'elle avait du verser et du sommeil qui la fuyait. Elle ne souriait pas et elle donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus capable de le faire. Elle avait cependant toujours cette flamme en elle, celle que j'avais toujours admirée, je pouvais la voir briller dans ses yeux. Elle se battait. Quand je réalisai cela, j'eus soudainement honte de moi-même, honte de la façon dont j'avais abandonné sans me battre. Je la vis me tendre la main, je n'hésitai pas.

Nous buvions le thé que sa mère nous avait préparé dans un silence religieux. Cette dernière s'était éclipsée rapidement, probablement partie rassurer ma mère qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. Peut être aussi parce qu'elle espérait que nous parlions… Je n'avais pas prononcé un mot depuis une éternité. J'avais le sentiment qu'Angelina n'avait pas beaucoup discuté non plus, bien que je fusse persuadé qu'elle avait essayé, chose que je n'avais pas fait. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je ne lui rendis pas, je ne voulais pas la regarder. Je baissais donc le regard vers la table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon, elle était recouverte de journaux.

« Elle a beaucoup écrit sur toi, tu sais. »

Elle avait parlé avec une voix rauque à laquelle je n'étais pas habitué. Elle me donnait des frissons car elle montrait toute l'étendue de la tristesse avec laquelle elle vivait. J'eus envie de me lever, de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. A la place, je me contentais de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Rita Skeeter, dit-elle pour répondre à ma question muette. Elle s'est demandé pourquoi tu n'avais toujours pas été voir Fred et pourquoi tu n'étais pas présent à son enterrement… »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Je n'avais tout simplement pas pus y aller alors j'étais resté au Terrier. Jusqu'à ce que le reste de ma famille revienne j'étais resté assis sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Je n'avais pas voulut aller le voir après son enterrement non plus. Pas parce qu'il y avait un quelconque désaccord entre nous, j'étais persuadé que c'était ce que Skeeter pensait, mais parce que je voulais oublier sa mort comme je voulais oublier le reste.

« C'est Noël aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle finalement. »

Je ne le savais pas, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il y avait tant de monde la veille à table. Je n'avais pas cherché à le savoir, je m'en fichais éperdument. J'avais agis comme j'agissais d'habitude : ce jour n'était pas différent d'un autre, il n'était pas là. J'entendis Angelina se lever et disparaitre dans une autre pièce. Elle revint rapidement avec quelque chose à la main qu'elle me tendit. C'était un bout de parchemin qui devait dater de quelques années. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je l'attrapai et l'ouvris. Je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture de mon jumeau, il n'avait écrit qu'une seule et unique phrase : « The show must go on. ». Je me souvenais du moment où il avait écrit cette note à Angelina. Nous venions de quitter Poudlard en beauté mais nous n'avions cependant pas atteint notre but du moment : pousser Ombrage à démissionner. Nous savions cette tâche impossible mais nous voulions essayer. L'impossible nous avait toujours beaucoup séduits à l'un comme à l'autre. Comme nous n'étions plus à Poudlard nous voulions mobiliser nos amis pour qu'ils continuent ce que nous avions commencé, qu'ils n'arrêtent pas même si nous n'étions plus là.

Je levai lentement les yeux vers la jeune femme qui me faisait face. Je comprenais pourquoi elle m'avait donné cette note, je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir. Je fuyais la réalité depuis trop longtemps, cela me terrifiait d'y revenir. Je sus néanmoins que je ne serais pas seul lorsqu'elle me tendit de nouveau la main. A peine l'avais-je agrippé de ma main moite que nous transplannions déjà.

Voilà que je me trouvais devant sa tombe, dans le cimetière que l'on avait aménagé dans le parc de Poudlard, pour la première fois. Cela faisait six mois. Six mois que je le voyais dès que je fermais les yeux, six mois que je le retenais sur Terre car je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Pourtant cela faisait six mois que je me sentais vide, comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de mon âme. J'avais perdu bien d'avantage qu'un frère ou un ami, j'avais perdu ma moitié. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je fus devant sa tombe que je réalisai enfin pleinement sa mort. Il était mort. Il était partit pour toujours. Il ne fallait plus que j'espère chaque jour avant de me lever que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il fallait que je le laisse partir. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulut, j'en étais persuadé. Je sentis ma vision se brouiller et la main d'Angelina serra encore d'avantage la mienne. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil sur la note qu'elle m'avait donné : « The show must go on. ». Oui cela devait continuer, la vie devait continuer, même sans lui. J'ai dit plus tôt que nous avions l'un comme l'autre toujours été beaucoup séduits par l'impossible et je découvris que c'était toujours le cas. Vivre sans lui me paraissait impossible, mais il fallait que j'essaie pour lui.

Ma main serra brièvement celle de mon amie. Je sus qu'elle comprit que je la remerciais pour l'immense cadeau qu'elle venait de me faire : elle m'avait rendu la vie. Je me baissai pour déposer le bout de parchemin que je tenais encore à la main sur la tombe et, pour la première fois depuis six mois, je me pris à sourire. Ce fut le dernier cadeau que j'offris à mon frère, un sourire. Première pierre d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
